<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving an Idiot by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881718">Loving an Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Training Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka is an idiot who is being enabled by idiots, and Ennoshita is at his wits end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ennotana Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving an Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>This is my work for Day 4 of EnnoTana Week 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halfway through training camp Ennoshita has had enough. He was ready to throw all of his hands. Normally handling Tanaka and Nishinoya by themselves was nothing to worry about sure they got out of hand every once in a while, but he could easily shut that down. However Bokuto, Kuroo, Nishinoya, Lev, and Tanaka were a combination that was sent from hell. He realized that there was no stopping these dumbasses. All of the simple minded boys were usually quick to listen to their boyfriends, but all of that seemed to fail when they were all together. </p>
<p>Ennoshita lost it. He legitimately lost it blowing up at Tanaka whenever Tanaka decided it would be a good idea to use his boyfriend as a human shield in an impromptu water balloon fight. </p>
<p>“Tanaka what the fuck. Please give me one good reason why you did that.” Ennoshita just stared with a tired face plastered on. </p>
<p>“Because you're my boyfriend and you’re supposed to protect me.” Tanaka grinned.</p>
<p>“You know what. I love you Tanaka. But right now I need to leave before I lose my shit.” Ennoshita turned on his heels calling out for Suga. </p>
<p>Suga and Ennoshita started on a path to the nearest coffee shop just for some peace and quiet. On the way out of the building the two passed a soaking wet Yaku and Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Boyfriends?” Ennoshita asked.</p>
<p>“Boyfriends” they both responded with a deadly look on both of their faces.</p>
<p>“Suga and I are headed off to a coffee shop if you both want to join us.” Ennoshita offered. The group of four headed out of the building to see Takeda sitting up by the bus that Karasuno took to Tokyo. Takeda was pulling his hair looking extremely agitated.</p>
<p>“Hey sensei, you doing alright?” Suga asked as the group walked by.</p>
<p>“No. My stupid husband is out drinking with the other coaches, and he doesn’t know his own limits.” Takeda groaned.</p>
<p>“Well we are all heading to a coffee shop to decompress about stupid boyfriends if you want to join.”</p>
<p>Takeda was up on his feet in a second. “Sounds great guys. Let’s head out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group eventually reached a cute coffee shop that wasn’t too crowded.</p>
<p>They all sat down at a table after ordering their coffee. “Hey Suga, I know why all of our boyfriends are being stupid, but why are you not with Daichi?” Yaku asked, genuinely confused.</p>
<p>“Because no matter how much I love the dumbass, he is so oblivious. Michimiya, this girl he has known since middle school, asked him if he was free after training camp. Daichi, being the lovely clueless idiot he is, said yes. He still to this day doesn’t realize that she has a crush on him and I kind of feel bad for her because Daichi and I clearly love each other, but Daichi is bi, so there’s that chance that he might leave me for her.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita heard enough and elbowed Suga in the side saying “negativity begone”.</p>
<p>“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said Suga” Yaku spoke up. Daichi loves you. He wouldn’t throw that away, and if he does we’ll teach him a lesson.” </p>
<p>Ennoshita felt a smile creep onto his face as he realized that they were all like those older ladies on television who would complain about their husbands together. “I’m irritated with Tanaka that dumbass used me as a shield so Kuroo wouldn’t get him wet.”</p>
<p>“The same thing happened to us.” Akaashi said, gesturing to him and Yaku. </p>
<p>“Honestly why did we have to fall in love with dumbasses.” Suga sighed out. “At least your boyfriends are the fun kind of dumb, mine is so oblivious it hurts.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine Suga-kun.” Takeda spoke up. “Honestly all four of you will be fine. Take it from me who has been married to the dumbass Karasuno volleyball coach for four months that they won’t grow out of being an idiot. You just have to be able to keep them in line, but sometimes you have to let them go crazy every now and again. Except for Suga, I’m sorry but you literally just have to talk to Daichi about what’s going on.”</p>
<p>After the advice shower from Takeda, the group finished their drinks and headed back to the camp. When the group entered the camp, they were greeted to the sight of a depressed Bokuto. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand and walked towards the room where Fukurodani was staying to talk to his boyfriend. Yaku saw Lev who ran up apologizing profusely only to be kicked in the shin and pulled into a kiss. Takeda saw his husband smiling at him as he walked back into the building, and he walked up to Ukai and pulled him into a hug. Daichi waved at Suga who Ennoshita swore he could see tears forming in his eyes. Ennoshita did not know what was going on. He didn’t understand why all of the guys were acting like they were reuniting with their long-lost loves after a two hour long trip to a coffee shop. Ennoshita went up to Tanaka to ask what was going on with everyone. He was greeted to the sight of a crying Tanaka.</p>
<p>“Ryuu why are you crying?” Ennoshita wrapped an arm around his boyfriend who was crouching in a corner.</p>
<p>“Uhm we all kind of realized once you guys left that we messed up.” Tanaka looked up at Ennoshita. “We were kind of scared that you all would realize you’re better off without us. Daichi was the one who helped us realize it. Apparently Suga told him he’s too oblivious to how other people are feeling and acting, so he’s been working on that.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, but between you and me, Suga’s more pissed that Michimiya is trying to steal Daichi from him.” Tanaka let out such an unholy laugh that Yaku shouted “shut up, Kuroo!” loud enough for the entire training camp to hear.</p>
<p>“So you know why I was mad right?” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend waiting to see if Daichi really did help.<br/>“Yeah, I’ve been acting like a stupid little kid all week and it hasn’t been fun for you to deal with me.” Tanaka sounded defeated with the words that left his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wrong. It’s not you. You being your dumb self is one of my favorite things in the world because if you didn’t act like a dork you wouldn’t be the Tanaka Ryuunosuke that I fell in love with.” Ennoshita pressed a kiss to Tanaka’s cheek. “It’s how you’re acting with the other guys. I know they’re as big of trouble makers as you are, but it feels like you put me on the back burner to have fun with your friends.” Ennoshita smiled at Tanaka. “You know that no matter what I want you to have fun with your friends, but I just came out to my dad earlier this week, got kicked out of my house, and disowned by him, so I wanted to be selfish and have boyfriend by my side while I went through this, but you were messing around with Yuu pulling pranks on Kuroo and Bokuto.”</p>
<p>“Chika, I’m so sorry. I thought you would have wanted more space because of that. I did that to try and make it feel like everything was the same. I just wanted to make sure you felt good, and I guess I did the opposite.” Tanaka looked up at a crying Ennoshita to wipe away his tears. “So how about all day tomorrow, I’ll be by your side. We can cuddle tonight so whenever we wake up tomorrow we’ll be together. I love you so much Chika, and I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Ryuu. I love you so much. Like holy fuck, there is no one else who could make me feel as good as you do. Can we just go to the room and just lay down for a little bit?”</p>
<p>Tanaka picked Ennoshita bridal style and carried him up to the Karasuno room, and laid him down on their side-by-side futons to cuddle with his boyfriend. With Tanaka by his side Ennoshita knew that he would get through the rest of this training camp without a problem. Laying his head on the chest of the man he loves, Ennoshita eventually lulled to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Come yell about gay volleyball with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>